Court Room Fun
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Does a Court Room full of People Sound Like Fun?


Does a court room filled with pissy people equal fun?

I was was walking up to the local court house in a town I so hated. What brings me back after being gone for a few months? One man who simply couldn't leave me alone.

Life isn't fair by a long shot, I had figured that out the hard way and not very happy that I was now being brought back to a place that I simply hated. He couldn't get over me thats all there was to it.

Our relationship equaled to him being controling, dominate and a very arrogant prick to say the least. I can still remember the day that we met, I am now wishing I would have listened to everyone who told me not to get involved with him.

_**Flash back to 2004**_

_**March 2004**_

_I was pulling up to my house thinking its going to be a long night, as I had nothing to do but watch TV. After checking the mail nothing but junk mail and then listened to the messages that I had gotten through out the the day and thought I needed a hot shower and headed to my bedroom to try to relax._

_After taking the hot shower I heard my phone ringing and looked to see who it was and it was my best friend Beth who wanted me to go out with her tonight and spend some time with her and her only. Hey if it mean getting totally trashed I was all for it. I had to find a way to forget this day._

_2 hours later_

_I could hear car doors slamming and looked outside and my best friend was coming up the walk and I just opened the door and let her in._

_"Hey its cold out whats up?" Beth asked_

_"Not much bad day need to forget it and do something mindless you up for games of Pool and get your ass kicked?" I asked_

_"You only win because I scratch on the 8ball all the time Kinley you can't play worth shit and you know it" Beth told me_

_She was right I usually won if she would scratch and all hey I still won though. _

_"Do we need to find a DD?" Beth questioned _

_"It wouldn't hurt hon. That way if we get wasted it wouldn't be a prob" I stated and picked my cell up and looked through the list and saw someone who could get into the bar but not drink and called her told her to meet us at my house and she could crash here if she wanted "Katie will be here soon in about 10 minutes"_

_As we were waiting on Katie to hurry it up we gathered our pool cues and placed them by the front door and I could my cell start to ring and I smiled when I heard "Away" playing it was Randy Orton my other best friend_

_"Hey sexy whats up?" Randy asked when I picked the phone up to answer it_

_"Not much just waiting for Katie to get here so we can head out and all" I said and sat down on my couch and watched the drive for when Katie pulled up_

_"You getting trashed, wish I could join and all" Randy stated _

_"I know hon I will drink some for you hows that?" I questioned_

_"Sweet miss ya call me" Randy stated_

_"I can do that hon" I told him "I gotta go Katie is here"_

_"Stay safe" Randy told me and we hung up_

_After getting to the bar and finally winning a few games and all I noticed this cute guy who had long hair and playing pool a few tables away. _

_"B I am headed to grab a drink what do you want?" I asked_

_As she rattled off some girly drink to me I just shook my head and turned on my heel and ran right into this guy who is hot "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I stated_

_"Thats alright" Drew stated "Let my buy your drinks"_

_"You sure?" I asked_

_"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have said anything sweatheart" Drew said wow a smooth talker_

_Drew bought not only my drink but Beth's as well. That night went great I met a hottie and we got along great. We were packing up for the night and finally closing the bar down. Tony let Beth and I clean up and then play pool for free, Beth's new man and Drew stayed with us and we played pool till Katie was sleeping on one of the spare tables and I laughed and told Beth we might as well head out and woke Katie but. But before leaving Drew asked for my cell number what the hell he is a hottie and gave it to him he gave me his and we all headed out. _

_That was the first of many dates and finally a propsal and then the wedding. After that it was a living hell. Drew I come to find out was very abusive and not very happy that I had friends who weren't his friends as well. _

_May 2006_

_Being married to someone who is abusive isn't fun, I was always trying to find ways to hide the bruises and the welts, staying away from family and friends, expcet the one who really cared about me and that was Randy Orton. Who loves me no matter what. _

_This year hasn't been the best. I lost the baby that Drew and I were having due to him abusing me, he almost killed me and the baby, when he found out I was pregnant he beat me to a pulp leaving me to die at my best friend house who finally found me when it was almost too late._

_May 2007_

_I had finally had enough and left Drew. No one leaves Drew and lives to tell about it. Drew had left on a work related trip and would be gone about 4 weeks I was so happy about that. I made my move. Randy was sweet enough to take time off and help me get all my things moved and into his house. Randy was sweet enough to let me stay there. Randy didn't like what Drew has done to me._

_June 2007_

_The battle is now on. I just had Drew served with Divorce papers here starts with the rounds of our lives._

_End Flashback_

**October 2010**

"Honey you okay?" Randy asked as we were getting in the car to head to Ottawa KS for the trial

"I'm fine don't feel good but fine Randy" I told him as he held the door to my side of the car open for me and pulled me in for a quick kiss and then placed a hand on my nicely showing stomach as I am 5 months pregnant with his baby

"I want you to try to take it easy honey. I know this is hard and all I hate to see you having to relive it especially since you are now pregnant with our child honey

"I know Randy Catherine knows about the pregnancy and all, what else can we do. I know she told the judge that I am pregnant and all."I told him

"I know baby I am sorry, why don't you try to sleep on the way up there. Mom and Dad are meeting us are you parents coming as well?" Randy asked

"Yes they are sweetie and they can't to see us" I told Randy and we headed towards Ottawa Ks for the finalzations for my divorce from Drew

As we drove I did finally fall asleep and slept most of the way. Randy woke me up as we pulled into Ottawa and as I was sitting up I smiled at the fact that John Cena was sound asleep in our back seat, he had driven in the night before to stay with us and come up as he was going to be moral support for all of us. I lean back and shake John's leg to wake him up no need to be showing up looking like we all just woke up. I still had two hours till we needed to be at the court house and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had lost everyone but John and Randy and my family, who I am very close to. Beth sided with Drew in our divorce and I knew she would be there today and all.

"Okay hon don't stew over it its not healthy for you or our baby"Randy stated and I knew he was right "How about some lunch?"

"Randy hon its only 9am we don't need to eat now"I stated and smiled at my boyfriend

"Okay okay you win where to now?" Randy asked

"Court house I am meeting with Catherine before trial starts and lets just head there" I stated and smiled at him and he took my hand and sequeezed my hand lightly

After arriving and finally finding my lawyer she talks with Randy, my parents and his parents about what would be said on the stand I knew it wasn't going to be pretty but everyone needed to know. Randy was going to be testifying on my behalf and all and I just wanted this done with it didn't help any that I was 5 months pregnant and also the start of a bad migraine coming on and I wasn't in the best of moods although the pain would have to stay gone for a few more hours.

"Kinley Kinley babe snap out of it its almost time we are needing to meet up with everyone else" Randy told me

"Sorry hon lets go" I stated and he helped me up out of my chair and took my hand and as we laced our fingers together we headed to find everyone else

As we walked to find our families we ran into Drew and the look on his face wasn't a pleasant one by anymeans. I could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised that I was pregnant. I had to run to the bathroom and told Randy and my mom where I was headed and we were still waiting on Randy's parents to join us.

While I was in the bathroom I started to cramp and was doubled over in pain when the bathroom door opened and it was Drew's new girlfriend Tiffany and she just stared at me and if looks could kill I would be dead. After washing my hands I walk out and over to Randy and my mom who was now talking to Elaine.

"Kinley honey whats wrong?" Diane asked

"I'm cramping I shouldn't be cramping at all." I stated and sat down on a chair next to my mom

"Not good sweetie do you want to see if Catherine can get this to be heard after you have been checked out by a doctor?" Diane asked

"Thats fine mom" I stated Randy was sitting by me rubbing his hand up and down my back. Catherine stood to talk to Drew's lawyer and then together they went in to talk to the judge and was able to get the hearing held for another day.

"Kinley head on up to Olathe Medical honey" Catherine stated and hugged me "Go to Lawrence I will be up to see you later"(she whispered in my hear)

"Thanks Catherine talk to you later" I said and Randy helped me up and as he helped me back into the car I told him to head to Lawrence stating that Catherine said Olathe that Drew will head up there to try to look for me. I sent our parents text and Ted and Stephanie one as well so they knew where to head John was riding with us.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked me as he pulled into the hosptial parking lot

"No still cramping the hopstial is there I don't feel good" I stated

" John will you park the car so I can take her in and get her checked out please I will text you with the room number we are in" Randy asked his best friend

"Not a prob man see ya in a few" John stated

Randy helped me into the ER and a nurse took one look and got me a wheelchair to sit down in and she wheeled me up to the maternity floor to be looked at.

After being checked in and getting some fluids started I started to relax some but not by much. Randy was sitting on the bed beside me and we were laughing at John as he has passed out pretty quickly after he reached my room and Randy and I were taking pics with our cell phones and posting them on Twitter...hey we had to do something entertaining to pass the time.

"Randy the pain is still here, I just feel like complete crap" I stated and laid my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry sweetie I hope the doctor comes in soon to check you out so we know what is causing the pain, although its nice to hear our little ones heart beat" Randy told me and then brushed a kiss across my forehead

There was a knock on the door and it openned and my I think my doctor walks in "Hi Kinley I am Dr Gaumer whats going on?" she asked as she sat down on the end of the bed to listen

"Well I in the middle of a very messy divorce no kids well not his anyways. I started to feel bad last night but thought nothing of it as I also have very bad migraines I have one now. I started to cramp about 20 minutes after getting to the courthouse for our hearing and we got my lawyer to get it postponed till I was looked at" I stated "And before you ask I am very positive that Randy my boyfriend is the father of my baby"

"I wasn't going to ask hon. I am sorry that you are under so much stress, it could be why you are cramping so bad. I would like to do a sono and keep you over night. Yes Randy can stay we can pull the bed down so you are more comfy and if you clothes you would like to change into you can do that as well." Dr Gaumer stated "I would like to also do a quick exam is there anyway you can wake him up and ask him to step outside?"

"Waking John is asking for a death threat. But since he has his legs propped up and the chair has wheels I will push him out how is that?" Randy asked

"Thats fine Randy, we can also get some good pictures with nurses around him he wont know what hit him" Dr Gaumer stated with a smirk on her face

"He will kill you baby" I stated

After John was pushed out of the room Dr Gaumer began her exam, thankfully nothing was wrong during the exam no problems. The sono did show that my gall bladder was inflamed and I had gall stones, but nothing else was wrong, but the baby is curled up in a tight ball from all the stress.

"Kinley I would still like to keep you over night. With your history of migraines I will keep you and we can give you pain meds that are safe and still knock you out for the migraine. I don't want you stressed out for the next few weeks though see if you can get your hearing for the first part of the year" Dr Gaumer stated while she sat back down on the side of the bed "Now with your gall bladder being inflamed and also having gall stones, you will be in more pain, I can do surgery one of the surgeons can preform with you being pregnant, its up to you"

"Do the surgery. I don't want to be in pain for the rest of my pregnancy" I stated and looked at Randy who agreed with me

"I hate seeing you in pain honey so lets do this" Randy said while sitting down next to me "love you"

"Love you too sweetie" I told him

Out in the hall way you could hear "Damn you Orton, I will get you back" come out of John and they both just laughed

I was soon prepped for surgery to remove her gall bladder and was now talking to my parents and brother and sister in law while Randy was on the phone not only with Catherine but Vince and Stephanie as well telling them of the surgery and what all was going on. Vince was nice enough to let both Randy and I for the next four weeks. Randy couldn't wrestle now due to his healing collar bone.

I don't know how long I have been out but I was starting to come to and could hear the baby's heartbeating and it was steady and very strong. I could also feel someone holding my hand and who ever was holding my hand was gently rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Randy" I whispered

"I'm here honey try to stay quiet you had a tube in your throat. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Okay in a lot of pain is the baby okay?" I asked

"Our little one is fine sweetie" Randy told me and kissed my forehead.

It wasn't long till I was transferred back up to my room and was met by my family who quickly gave me a kiss to either my cheek or forehead and they all headed out but Ted and Stephanie who stayed to talk.

"Randy Steph and I have talked. I don't want you to get upset with me but we both feel it would be good for Kinley not to go back to either Ottawa or St Louis as Drew could find her pretty easy. We would like the two of you to come and stay with us" Teddy stated

"Thats fine man. I agree completely with you on how easy Drew could find us and I don't want to take that chance." Randy stated.

Since I was drifting in and out of sleep I could hear everyone talking but didn't pay too close to anything. I was in a fair amount of pain from my surgery and slept for the night with Randy's arms around me.

The next day I was starting to wake up when Ted and Steph walk in and I was more than happy to see them. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked as she pulled a chair up beside me and sat down

"In pain honey how are you doing?" I asked know it would kill my sister in law to have her questioned asked with one

"You stop it. I can tell you are feeling better. I am okay we are still trying to get pregnant but no luck." Steph told me I felt bad for my brother and sister in law they have been trying for years to get pregnant but no luck. "I was hoping that we could be pregnant together Kinley"

"I know that sweetie but it will happen I know it honey just keep trying" I stated and started to drift back off to sleep

I woke up a few hours later and looked around and smiled when I saw that my brother was in the chair beside my bed watching TV and I just smiled I didn't see Stephanie and Randy who I figured went to the hotel to get some sleep and get cleaned up.

"Hey sleepy head how are you feeling?" Teddy asked

"Good where are Randy and Stephanie?" I asked

"Steph took Randy to the hotel to get some sleep and get cleaned up they left about an hour ago and I told them I would keep you company. You look like you are lost in thought tell big brother so I can make it all better" Ted stated while he sat down on the bed beside me and smiled at me

"You mean to tell me that you would take care of what I needed done or need to do? That means making Randy a very happy man?" I asked

"Your very sickminded and before you say it I know I said anything but thats one thing I wont do" Ted stated as there was a knock on my door and he stood to go and see who it was and I smiled a minute later when Catherine walked in with Ted

"Hi Kinley how are you feeling?" Catherine asked

"Sore and very tired but good. When is the hearing?" I asked getting right down to the point

"The end of January honey. When are you due?" Catherine asked

"January 15 when is the hearing?" I asked

"Not till the very end of the month" Catherine stated and smiled at me "where are you going to be recovering at?"

"Sickmind here will be in Clinton Catherine. I don't want her being stressed or anything and Drew wont think to look there he wont put two and two together at all" Ted stated

"I can understand that hon. Are you going to come back and give birth in Wichita or St Louis?" Catherine asked

"Nope I am going to stay in Clinton. Every one including the press knows that I split my time between St Louis and Wichita they wont even think of Clinton" I stated with a smile

"Did you just call me sickminded Teddy?" I asked

"Sure did from what you asked me to do" Ted told me and I stuck my tongue out at him and Catherine laughed at us

"I will keep you up to date honey. Just take time to heal and enjoy your pregnancy."Catherine told me and gave me a quick hug and was out the door

Over the next two days I was finally released from the hospital and since we had driven to the hopsital we started on the long drive to Clinton to my brothers house. The next few months went by quickly and I was happy that I haven't had any contact with Drew. I was now glowing at 35 weeks and we couldn't wait to hold our little girl in our arms. Randy was waiting on me hand and foot and helping me when I needed it and we were growing close with Ted and Steph who were doing great as well.

The next morning came quickly and I was awake before Randy and let him sleep we had a restless night I was having some mild contractions and nothing to worry about. As I got out of bed and smiled at my still sleeping boyfriend I headed down to the kitchen and didn't expect to find my other brother and sister in law to be kissing in the kitchen

"I so don't need to see that right now" I stated with a small laugh

"Ha ha I have walked in on you too many times to count Kinley" Brett stated and stepped away from Hailey to give me a hug.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Hailey asked

"Good for now where are Teddy and Steph?" I asked as I gave Hailey as hug

"Steph isn't feeling good so they headed to the doctor and asked us to come over and stay with you and Randy" Hailey stated and smiled at me

"I have a doctor's appointment here in two hours I need to go and get Randy up so he can wake up and not be a grouch" I said

"Randy isn't a morning person is he?" Brett asked

"Nope and I normally am and it kinda funny because after our daughter arrives we both will be morning people." I stated

"So any names?" Hailey asked

"We are thinking Bella Ryse Orton" I stated and smiled

"Thats a cute name" Brett stated and pulled his wife into his arms and held her

"I better go and wake up Randy" I stated and turned and headed back upstairs. I didn't make it far when I started contracting and sat down on the stairs and waited till the contraction was over and started to stand up again when another one come on quickly.

Hailey was walking into the other room when she saw me sitting on the stairs "Kinley whats wrong honey?" she asked

"Contracting, get Randy please" I stated and she stood up and walked into my bedroom and woke Randy who was starting to wake up on his own and threw on his shirt

"Baby whats wrong?" Randy asked as he sat down next to me

"Contractions not fun" I stated and gripped his hand tightly as another one came on

"Hailey can you start our truck and follow us I need to get Kinley to the hospital" Randy stated as he walked back into our room to grab my sandals and sweatshirt and his jeans and sweatshirt and shoes and helped me stand up and into our truck. "Can you also call Ted and Steph?"

"Thats fine we will follow" Hailey stated

"Babe its too early we still have two weeks left before the induction" I stated as I tried to breathe through a contraction

"I know babe I know the baby will be okay" Randy stated as we drove to the hospital and finally parking Randy helped me in and after checking in I was taken up to labor and delivery and finally hooked up to some monitors and we could hear the baby's heart beat and I could still feel the contractions coming on strong "Rand here comes...I couldn't finish as I was trying my hardest to breathe through this contraction

It wasn't long till my doctor walked in to check on me and smiled when she sat down on the foot of the bed "Hi Kinley how are you feeling?" Dr Morgan asked

"I hate contractions" I stated

"I bet they aren't fun. Let me do a quick exam and see if your dilated any" Dr Morgan stated and shooed everyone but Randy and I out of the room and lowered the head of my bed down and it wasn't long and the exam was over "Well Kinley we are going to have a baby in the next few hours hon. Do you still want your epidural?"

"Yes and now if at all possible and I also have a migraine coming on strong" I stated

"Thats fine hon. I have the doctor standing by and he is ready to get started hon. I will wait till he is done to give you something for your migraine" Dr Morgan stated

I could only nod my head in agreement and smiled at Randy who was now sitting down in the chair beside me and holding my hand.

"Hi Kinley I am Dr Andrews I am going to put your epidural in place. Can you roll to your side please?" Dr Andrews asked

Randy helped me roll to my side and my nurse untied my gown and helped Dr Andrews get things set up to do my epidural "Kinley you are going to feel me touch your back and feel it and then some cold as I clean your back. I will tell you everything before I do anything okay"

"Thats fine" I stated as I felt Dr Andrews feel my back and then clean my back "That is cold"

"I bet. Now you will feel some burning as I numb your back up okay but hold really still and curl into a ball as much as you can. Randy please keep her calm and talk about how you two first met" Dr Andrews stated and I could feel the pinch of the needle going in my back and some burning sensation "Okay thats over and give it a minute and your back there will start to numb up"

"That hurt I hate that I feel like I was being prepped for stitches again" I stated and Randy just smiled at me

"Okay Kinley you will feel another poke as I thread the needle in then the little tube for the meds to go to your spine it will only take a few minutes. Randy just keep her calm" Dr Andrews said and I could feel him going to work and it wasn't long and I could feel the epidural meds go in and it was kinda cold on my back and I smiled at Randy who was smiling back at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead "Kinley you should start to become numb right away.".

It wasn't long after my epidural was in place that I couldn't feel my legs and just the pressure of each contraction and I was happy about that. My doctor came back in to see how I was doing and give me something for my migraine and I was able to rest and let my body do the work it needed to for us to meet our little girl.

I was able to sleep a bit before I started to feel the pressure of the contractions come closer together. I woke up and smiled when I saw that the love of my life was wide awake and watching TV and placed my hand on his arm.

"Hey hon whats up?" Randy asked

"I am feeling more and more pressure can you go and find my nurse please" I asked

Randy didn't even answer me and walked out to grab my nurse who walked back in a few minutes later and cheked me over and said it was time to deliver and paged my doctor who was in the room a few minutes after that with two more nurses.

"Kinley sweetie, you can start to push when you feel a contraction come on. I will count to ten or one of my nurses will. Randy I want you to help support her neck and help her sit up" Dr Morgan stated as she set everything up for me to deliver our little girl.

"Okay Kinley on this contraction I want you to push ready breathe and push 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and relax and again 1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...8...10 and relax." Lily said

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that we were now hearing the soft cries of our daughter Bella Ryse Orton made her way into this world screaming her head off. We were able to take a quick family picture before Dr Morgan took her to the nursery to run some test and make sure everything was okay. I cried myself to sleep in Randy's arms as we awaited to hear how our daughter was.

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up I looked over to see that Randy was holding our little girl Bella looked so tiny in her daddy's arms and they looked so cute together.

"Look little one mommy's awake" Randy stated as I sat up in bed and smiled at Randy

"How is she?" I asked while Randy stood up and sat down onthe bed next to me with our daughter in his arms

"She is perfect. Dr Morgan says her lungs are perfect she wants the two of you to stay in the hospital for the next three or four days then you can go home." Randy told me and passed me Bella so I could hold her

"How much did she weigh? How long?" I asked

"Bella weighed in at 5lbs 5oz and 20 inches long. She has your mouth and nose but my eyes and Catherine called while you were sleeping. Drew filed a motion to establish paternity hon. Catherine is emailing the document to me now and we can have Drew have blood drawn and then I have blood drawn and they swab the baby's mouth so its painless to her and we will know within two hours" Randy told me

"Lets do this" I said

"I already had my blood drawn and once you give the okay and sign papers for Bella they will swab her mouth hon then we will know even though she is mine" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to his girlfriends head then to his daughters head and walked out to grab the nurse

After the nurse had me sign the papers she swabbed Bella's mouth and sent it down to the lab and here soon we would know. I was able to feed Bella her first bottle and as she was resting I grabbed a quick shower before allowing our families to come back. I didn't know that Bob and Elaine had driven out and would be here tonight and I was happy to see my family as we did get some exciting news from Ted and Stephanie who said they are expecting their first child and due in June 2011.

About two hours later Dr Morgan came in with some papers in her hand and smiled at Randy and I as we were sitting up in my bed and I was holding Bella and we had the TV on and Ted and Stephanie were in the room with us.

"I have the results back Kinley. Is it okay for me to give the results with Ted and Stephanie in here?" Dr Morgan asked

"Thats fine" I stated

"Well Randy you my dear a 100% match with Bella you are her daddy" Dr Morgan stated and showed us the paper work."I can fax these to your lawyer if you want"

"Thats fine and thanks again" I stated

Four days later Bella and I were released and it was now 3 weeks till Christmas and we were spending the holiday there in Clinton with all of our families even Bob and Elaine were spending it with us. At the first of the year we were headed home to St Louis before having to be in Ottawa for the divorce.

As the weeks passed Randy, Bella and I were in Ottawa we had driven up the night before and Brett and Hailey flew in as they were going to stay with Bella while Randy and I were in court. Which went smoothly I was now divorced from Drew and he wasn't happy that he no longer could control me but I got what I wanted and that was Bella here safe and sound and the man of my dreams with me by my side daily.

As the rest of the months passed Ted and Stephanie delivered a healthy baby boy who they named Tyler Jacob DiBiase was born and healthy as can be. It was about three months after that almost a year later after Bella was born that Randy and I got married.

Kinley Orton


End file.
